


The Need for Healers

by Estirose



Category: Final Fantasy II, Final Fantasy IV: The After Years
Genre: Gen, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil needs to stop sending his healers away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Need for Healers

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Slightly AU to the game, as I hadn't gotten to what happened to Cecil at the time I wrote this, but goshdarnit, Cecil, stop underestimating Rosa! Also, maybe some AU version of Minwu created this version of Mysidia? It would make sense. (Bad plotbunnies, bad!)

"Uggh." Cecil came to - or didn't come to - with a groan. He was laid out on the stones of the courtyard, precisely as he'd fallen in Bahamut's attack. The girl that had resembled Rydia - the not-Rydia - was gone, and instead was a man dressed as a resident of Kaipo. Or an exaggeration of one, perhaps.

"And this is why," the man said, "You should always make sure you have a healer on hand. Or is that not what Lady Rosa told you, in slightly different words?"

Cecil groaned, and it wasn't from what the man had said. "I... she had to be safe."

"She is a White Mage. White Mages deal with the dying." His words were matter-of-fact, but there was compassion in those dark eyes. "You should trust her to know her own strengths."

"Who are you?" Cecil asked, trying to get up, and failing. "Cure."

The magic, normally so simple, refused to come at his command. He frowned. Cure was supposed to be the easiest White Mage spell.

"We are in a void between life and death," the man replied. "You can't die or live here." He shrugged, and produced a flask of water. "I am Minwu. I come from a place far different from your own, but our worlds have enough in common that I could come in your time of need."

"I need to defend Baron. Everybody's dying." He waved off the water, and Minwu put it back in his clothes. "Wait- you're the founder of Mysidia?"

"My Mysidia came into being far before I was born, and I doubt that I created yours. Now, rest. You need it."

"Baron is in danger-"

"Be patient." There was a small chuckle underneath the man's words that irritated Cecil. He never liked having to stay down, not when everything was at stake. "There are people coming to save you."

There were white mages, Cecil remembered dimly. White mages other than Rosa. White mages that weren't his wife, ones he hadn't commanded to leave. He was suddenly grateful for their presence. And, even in a strange way, for this strange interlude.

He looked over at the otherworldly white mage. "I won't risk Rosa. But I'll think about what you said."

"I suppose," Minwu told him, "That it's better than having Firion and Maria try to weasel out of taking me along on our journeys." Again with the chuckle. "But don't forget."

"I won't." He would try to think of Rosa's feelings and strengths. He'd promised. It didn't mean that he could, but he'd try.

And suddenly, Minwu faded out and the world faded back in, and there were people calling his name.


End file.
